This invention relates to the manufacture of glass articles, particularly glass containers or other shaped glass objects having an inner wall defining a cavity which is accessible from the outside.
There are two main methods of making glass containers such as bottles: the "press and blow" method and the "blow and blow" method. In the press and blow method a gob of molten glass drops into a blank mould. A plunger rises and presses the gob into the shape of a neck ring and the blank mould. The mould opens and the partially formed bottle is released and inverted through 180.degree.. While being transferred to a second mould, called the blow mould. Air is then injected under pressure into the hollow preformed bottle to form it into its final shape. In the blow and blow method the gob of molten glass is guided into a blank parison mould. As it settles in the mould, the neck of the bottle is formed with the bottle in an inverted attitude. Air is then injected into the mould through the neck to make a partial bottle shape. As in the press and blow method, the mould then opens and the partially formed bottle is released and inverted through 180.degree.. The bottle is transferred to a blow mould and more air is injected to blow the bottle into its final shape.